RWBY - Beast Hunters
by SaurusRock625
Summary: A group of humans and Faunus struggle to end the strife and conflict between their two races. Will they succeed, or will the forces of darkness snuff out this light of hope?
1. Chapter 1

_***I still don't own RWBY!***_

* * *

 _ **Do you believe in miracles? They say that they can be found in the least likely of places and situations, and can be created by the most unlikely people.**_

 _ **Some say miracles are nothing more than a figment of one's imagination. Something people use to describe the impossible somehow becoming possible. Others say you just have to believe. After all, miracles require a little faith. But just because one expects them to happen, it doesn't always mean that a miracle will occur.**_

 _ **Even when one of prophesized.**_

 _ **Which brings us to the prophecy at hand.**_

 _ **Many centuries ago, humans and the more animalistic Faunus lived together in a time of joyful harmony. And I like to think they will again. There was no descrimination or violence between the two. The world of Remnant was relatively peaceful in those days. Humans and Faunus alike dedicated their lives to learning rather than warfare. Children could play outside without the fear of being killed by villains or creatures of darkness that would later be known as the Grimm.**_

 _ **But then, a wicked witch of darkness fooled the humans into thinking that the Faunus were their enemies! Chaos reigned until an army of silver-eyed warriors, a race of warriors who had made peace and established great friendship with the Faunus, banded together to fight the witch and end the war! And with the aid of four powerful maidens and a wizard, they succeeded.**_

 _ **Remnant, however, was never the same again.**_

 _ **The scars of the witch's evil ran deep within society and forever damaged the relations between humans and Fauni. But legend tells of a group of Faunus and several humans who will band together like the Silver-Eyed Warriors of the past and end this conflict between the humans and the Faunus.**_

 _ **This is their story…**_

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Just a little prologue to see how well this idea is received. But before we continue, I have a few questions for everyone.**_

* * *

 _ **1.) What kind of animals should Jaune and friends be in this story? (The ones becoming Faunus include Jaune Arc, Ruby Rose, Lei Ren, Weiss Schnee, and Pyrrha Nikos.)**_

 _ **2.) Do you want any of Salem's underlings (Meaning people like Cinder, Emerald, Neo, Roman, Tyrian, etcetera.) to eventually become good guys? And if so, who would you like to turn from bad to good?**_

 _ **3.) And finally, should this story follow the main RWBY plot or should I do things my way?**_

* * *

 _ **The poll for my Dragon Ball Z/Rwby story is still open. If you haven't voted yet, please be sure to do so. See you next time. Bye guys and gals!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow! I can't believe that people actually took a liking to this story just from the premise. Still, this story is far from over. And while I haven't totally decided on the types of Faunus that Ruby, Pyrrha, and Ren should be, but I have a special surprise in store for Jaune and Weiss. Hope you all like it.**_

* * *

 _ ***I still own nothing having to do with RWBY!***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"Strangers are just friends you haven't met." = Normal Speech

 _'FISH!' = Thoughts_

" **OMIGOSH, you're adorable!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

 _ **A Cub Among Ti-Grimm! (Consarnit, Yang!)**_

* * *

Winter Schnee, the eldest child of the Schnee family, was currently in the woods outside of Atlas in the middle of… well, the winter season. She was shadowing the current General of the Atlesian Military, James Ironwood, on a mission to exterminate any Grimm that were beginning to get too bold for Atlas' liking. And by bold I mean they've decided to make humans their primary food source.

Along with the general himself, there are several soldiers with them. Most of them are flesh and blood instead, but there are some that are part of a recently introduced project of specialized robot soldiers. Each of them was armed with a basic assault rifle while Winter has a pair of specialized sabers that are highly durable and can be infused with different types of Dust. And the general has his trusty pistol with him at all times.

As they trudged through the deep snow, Winter having more trouble than the others due to still being a young girl and thus being shorter than everyone else, they kept their eyes open for any sort of movement that could be a Grimm. Hearing movement from some nearby bushes, one of the human soldiers aimed his rifle in the direction of the noise…

...Only for a snowshoe hare to hop out of the bushes and stare at them for a moment before moving away. Ironwood gave a slight smile at the sight of the adorable creature and raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"I don't think it's lethal, Private." he quipped.

"Yes sir." said a sheepish and slightly embarrassed soldier.

Winter giggled at what just happened and yet was at the same time a little disturbed. That soldier was about to shoot an innocent bunny without even thinking about it! As they continued on, Ironwood suddenly stopped as the forest grew disturbingly still and quiet. The birds stopped singing. Squirrels and Chipmunks stopped scuttering about in search of their food caches. Even the Grimm seemed oddly absent.

"General…!" Winter gasped.

"Yes, I sense it too. A disturbance." Ironwood said.

The human sized mechs along with the human and Faunus soldiers readied their weapons and surveyed the area, hoping to not get caught off guard in case something evil was coming. Their thermal sensors aren't picking up anything… so what could it be?

"Something spooked them." Winter stated.

"And it's not us." Ironwood followed up. "... I've got a bad feeling about this…"

That's when Winter heard something that she knew all too well from her time back home. It sounded like a small child sobbing. She'd recognize that sound anywhere since she and Klein often have to calm Weiss down when she wakes up from a nightmare. She quickly followed the sound of the crying, Ironwood close behind so his young charge would not get hurt by any passing predators or stray Grimm.

Eventually, they came across the mouth of a cave where they saw a sad and unusual sight.

A little boy, no older than five years old, was curled up next to the body of a very rare and relatively peaceful species of Grimm. A Grimm species known as the Nobel Lions.

Nobel Lions are a species of Grimm that seem to take the shape of a tiger. They have the same body shape and the same jet black bodies of any other Grimm, but their fur coats are covered in stripes like a tiger. Their stripes are a burning red color, and they have some bony armor plating along their back, a single bone spike jutting out of each elbow and knee, and they have the iconic bone masks of any other Grimm.

But unlike Beowolves and Ursas, Nobel Lions are actually quite peaceful and coincide with humanity quite well. They don't attack humans or Faunus unless they are provoked into attacking or are attacked first. In fact, when they do kill humans and Faunus in those rare instances, they don't eat the bodies like any other Grimm. They just leave them to decay or be found and buried by others. There are actually many people and Faunus out here in the woods and the mountains that see these Grimm as protectors rather than monsters, as hard as that is for anyone to believe.

But these Nobel Lions, a mated couple, lay on the floor at the mouth of the cave dead. Their bodies were practically mutilated by something. Likely a larger and stronger species of Grimm looking to make this area its territory by eliminating the native inhabitants. The only survivor, obviously, was this child. A Faunus child.

The boy had golden blonde hair that was messy and likely had knots in it, but was otherwise okay. It has some black streaks resembling stripes leading to a pair of white furred tiger ears with black stripes. In addition to these ears, he also has a tail that's exactly like a tiger's, only with white fur in place of orange. And in place of human fingernails was a set of claws that looked sharp as all hell. He's currently dressed in torn rags and yet doesn't seem bothered by the cold. But why is this child here? And why is he crying over the dead Grimm?

This is the scene the rest of the soldiers came across.

"Sir, it's a kid! And one that's a Tiger Faunus, at that!" exclaimed a human male soldier.

"Data not found." droned one of the mechs.

"What's the little guy doing here?" asked a female rabbit Faunus. "And what should we do with him?"

"Data not found." droned the same mech.

"Okay, seriously," Winter turned to look at the mech with an annoyed glare. "Do you have anything substantial to add to this conversation?"

The mech looked at the eldest Schnee child with something akin to confusion.

"Do you?" it asked.

In response, Winter turned away and muttered "Data not found."

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I say we take him with us back to Atlas!" exclaimed the younger Private ranked soldier.

"Waxer, are you out of your mind?" asked the Sergeant ranked trooper. "His family could be out here looking for him, so we can't just bring him…"

That's when everyone noticed the child retreating deeper into the cave with his ears flattened against his head, a look of fear crossing his features.

"You see, he's afraid of us." the Sergeant stated.

But that's when Waxer noticed movement in the trees and the rabbit Faunus solder heard something approaching.

"Not us! Quick, hide!" exclaimed Waxer.

Everyone, even the robots, quickly took cover behind several rocks and trees as something that all of them had hoped to never see in real life slowly moved past. It was a Grimm known as the Nuckelavee.

The Nuckelavee is a horse-like creature with an equine main body and a skinless humanoid creature that is fused with it. Its forelegs are shaped like claws and it has hooved hind legs that leave a characteristic hoofprint. The humanoid body has long curved horns on its head, a mouth that looks almost sewn shut, and two long elastic arms each with two clawed fingers. On the back of the human torso are bony spikes along its spine and a variety of weapons from previous battles stuck in it. This one seems to have thick arrows sticking out of its back.

When walking on its equine legs, its attached humanoid portion hangs limp to one side, making its arms drag along the ground. Once the equine portion stops to stand still, only then does the humanoid portion of the creature become active, doing so with a spasmodic twitching movement. When enraged, the spikes on its spine lengthen, as do its horns, its pupils become vertical slits, and its mouth opens completely.

The Grimm stopped for but a short moment to observe its surroundings before walking off again, a small winnie escaping from the equine main body's mouth as the humanoid portion hung limply to the left. Once they were absolutely certain that it was gone, the small group of soldiers and the Schnee child, plus the wild child, came out of hiding.

"That was a Nuckelavee…! What's that thing doing this close to Atlas?!" gasped Waxer.

"Whatever the reason, we gotta get back to base and warn everyone!" said Ironwood.

"But what about the little guy?" asked Winter. "We can't just leave him here!"

The currently unnamed Sergeant sighed in exasperation. Leave it to the child of the group to guilt him into bringing along an unknown Faunus back to Atlas. A place that doesn't have the best track record with Faunus as a whole.

"Fine! We'll take him with us." he relented.

The soldier reached out to grab the strange Faunus child, causing him to lower his ears and growl at him. A sign that Ironwood understood perfectly as 'leave me alone, or I will defend myself!'. Not that this guy can tell, apparently.

"Boil, you be careful there!" he warned.

"Relax, sir. I don't think he's armed." Boil scoffed.

Only to be proven wrong when the child bit down on his hand. Hard enough for his canines to puncture through the armor and do some damage. Not enough to draw blood, but definitely enough to cause pain.

"GAH! Little furball bit me!" yelped Boil.

He was surprised that the kid could actually bite through metal, but was more pissed off about being bitten like he was. He was about to try and grab the child in a much harsher manner, but was stopped by Waxer and the Faunus woman of the team along with Winter.

"Stop it, you dolt!" Winter scolded.

"Not exactly my choice of words, but she's right! You're scaring him!" Waxer added before saying "He probably thinks we're robots or a new type of Grimm that wants to finish what that Nuckelavee started."

Slowly, Waxer and the woman lowered their weapons to the ground, each holding up a hand as a show of surrender. Or to just show that they mean no harm. The child tensed as the two reached up to their helmets, but we're surprised to see that they were not Grimm. One is a man with dark skin and a shaved head with two red claw marks painted over his left eye, and the other is a woman with pale skin, brown eyes and hair, a crew cut, and a pair of brown rabbit ears on her head.

"It's alright. See? We're flesh and blood just like you." Waxer said softly.

That's when the woman noticed how thin and tiny the child was for his age. She could clearly see the outline of his arm bones and cheek bones under his skin.

"Poor dear looks half starved…"

"Uh, here." Boil said, offering a ration bar.

The woman took the bar and unwrapped it before holding it out to the child. Slowly, the boy walked towards her and sniffed the bar like a little kitten would do, causing the woman and Winter to coo at the cute behavior. Seeming to decide that it was safe to eat, the boy took the ration bar in his teeth and began to eat it at a quick pace, only stopping to swallow or breathe. It was at this point that Boil removed his helmet to reveal that he looks almost identical to Waxer, only he has a full head of hair with a small widow's peak, and didn't have face paintings.

As the child ate, Winter and the rest of the soldier looked at the interior of the cave and saw that there were many paintings on the cave walls that looked to be done by the child. All of them depicted the little guy with the Nobel Lions in some way. Sleeping, playing, wandering about… it all told a story to them. One they understood right away.

"This cave… it was his home…! Those Nobel Lions took him in and raised him as their own cub!" Ironwood gasped.

"Poor little biter. He lost it all." said a now depressed Boil.

Winter walked to the corpses of the dead Nobel Lions, seeing that the Faunus boy was about to cry again. She knew exactly what to do in this situation. She knelt to his level and brought him into a hug like she often does for Weiss. That caused the dam to burst as the child latched onto Winter like a lifeline, crying his eyes out at the loss of the only family he's ever truly known.

"It's okay, sweetie. Let it all out. I'll protect you." promised Winter.

Ironwood looked at the scene with sad eyes. Human or Faunus, no child should ever have to be orphaned like this. Even if they were raised by Grimm. But even so, he knows what he has to do.

"Waxer, Boil! Get a couple of body bags and load up those Nobel Lions! We're bringing the bodies and the kid with us back to Atlas so these Grimm can have a proper burial!" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" the brothers saluted.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **And so, I've decided on making Jaune a white tiger Faunus. I figured that with Sienna Khan being the only tiger Faunus we've seen so far, why not add another? The way I see it, Sienna is a Siberian Tiger; one of, if not THE most iconic of Tigers in the world. As for Jaune? Well, I haven't decided if he's going to be a Bengal Tiger or a Malayan Tiger, or an Indochinese Tiger, or whatever. I'll have that figured out by next chapter, which is also when we'll see Weiss. And I betcha didn't see him being raised by Grimm there, did ya? Anyway, I have a few more questions for you all.**_

* * *

 _ **1.) What sort of weapon should Jaune use later on in life when he starts his Huntsman training?**_

 _ **2.) What sort of animals do you want Ren, Pyrrha, and Ruby to be as Faunus?**_

 _ **3.) What do you suggest Jaune's Semblance should be?**_

 _ **4.) And finally, if you came across Jaune in his current situation, what would you say and/or do to him? And would you bring him along with you despite the possibility of being labeled as a 'Beast Supporter' by those who are Anti-Faunus?**_

* * *

 _ **Thanks a bunch for reading guys! Don't forget to answer my questions and leave a LONG REVIEW! See you all next time! Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sienna Khan: "The following is a non-profit fan based story. RWBY and RWBY Chibi are owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. Please support the official release."**_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"Strangers are just friends you haven't met." = Normal Speech

 _'FISH!' = Thoughts_

 **"OMIGOSH, you're adorable!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

 _ **An Arctic Fox and a Tiger Cub**_

* * *

Back at the Outpost just outside the walls of Atlas, the head of the Schnee Dust Company and his wife and youngest children waited with slight impatience for the general and his troops to return. Jacques Schnee is a rather strict looking man with white hair and a mustache that are both well kept. He's wearing his usual business attire, and is carrying his youngest daughter in his arms.

Weiss Schnee, the adorable little sister of Winter Schnee is actually a very rare happening among the Schnee family bloodline. While most Schnees are born human, little Weissy was born a Faunus due to one of her ancestors marrying a Faunus several generations ago. However, it seems to be a recessive gene among her family since the Schnee genetic is a very potent and dominant Gene, much like those of Faunus. If the Schnees had kept marrying amongst the Faunus for several more generations, then it's possible that there would be a fifty-fifty chance of either happening. Or both if there's a twin group.

Weiss has pale skin like freshly fallen snow, icy blue eyes, and long naturally white hair that she keeps pinned up in an offset ponytail. Her Faunus traits are the iconic ears and tail of an arctic fox. And like all arctic foxes, the coat on these features changes with the seasons. Right now, she has fluffy white furred ears with black fur on the inside, and a fluffy little puffball of a tail. She's currently wearing a warm winter jacket, a scarf, a pair of pants, and a pair of winter boots due to the weather.

Weiss's mother, Wither Schnee, stood next to her husband. She too was wearing warmer winter attire that looked more like a businesswoman's clothing, and like her husband and daughters, she too has white hair. But she keeps hers up in a bun instead of in a ponytail or keeping it hung loosely.

"Mommy? Daddy? When will big sister be back?" Weiss asked.

"Your sister is shadowing a very powerful Huntsman on an important assignment so she can get some field experience, sweetheart. Her mission ends today and she'll be home soon." Jacques replied.

"But that's what you said FOREVER ago!" Weiss whined.

Wither wasn't normally one to let doubts and such cloud her rational thinking, however, her daughter had a point. Winter and that troop of Atlas soldiers should have been back an hour and a half ago. What's keeping them so long? Surely they can handle a few Grimm, right?

That's when they saw them walking up to the base. Although it looked like something was tailing behind Waxer and Boil. Something that certainly wasn't with them when this mission started. Upon arriving at the base, Ironwood and his troops saluted the Schnee family while Winter took her fussy little sister from her father.

"General! Where have you lot been?" Jacques demanded.

"Sir, there is an explanation." Ironwood said calmly as he gestured behind the twins. "We got a little bit sidetracked."

Out from behind Waxer's legs, the little White Tiger Faunus peered out in a curious and shy manner, much like a young kitten. Wither had to smile upon seeing the child. She wanted to have another child badly, but her husband seemed content with just Winter, Weiss, and Whitley. Still, upon seeing the poor condition of the child and his clothing, she has a feeling she's going to inevitably win tonight's argument.

"I think I see what sidetracked you." she said.

"We found him in a cave belonging to some dead Nobel Lion Grimm. A mated pair that ended up killed by a Nuckelavee Grimm not too far from here." Boil reported.

"A Nuckelavee!? Are you certain!?" Jacques gasped.

Upon seeing them all nod in affirmative, his fear grew not just for Atlas, but for the well-being of his family.

"What would one of those monstrosities be doing this close to the kingdom!?" Jacques asked.

"I'm afraid we can't say for certain, sir, but my guess is that it's looking for fresh hunting grounds." Ironwood hypothesized. "Like we said, this kid is the only survivor from the attack."

Wither knelt down to the child's level, being sure to show him that she wasn't a threat. After a traumatizing experience such as a Nuckelavee attack, she was sure the little tiger was scared to death. She knows of a similar situation that happened in a village called Kuroyuri. Only two children survived that attack and chose to stick closer to each other, not trusting any of the adults or other children in the orphanages.

"Hello, little one." she greeted with a warm smile.

The boy gasped and hid behind Waxer again, but sensing no malice, he peeked out and kept his eyes on the woman. Waxer chuckled and patted the lad's head to reassure him that nothing was wrong.

"This kid's a pretty good tracker and a natural leader, Ma'am. He lead us back using safe trails through the jungle. Knows his way around the place pretty good." Boil praised.

Wither looked at the Tiger Faunus boy and asked "Do you have a name, little one?"

The lad shyly looked down at his feet as he mulled over whether or not to tell this strangely nice lady. This moment of hesitance gave the woman a chance to inspect the little guy. She saw that he was a little short for his age due to slight malnutrition. Likely because his parental figures had been killed before they could teach him how to hunt and forage for food. And the clothes he was wearing looked like they had seen better days, and were just barely hanging on to his thin frame.

"Jaune."

"I'm sorry?" Whither asked, having been too caught up in thought.

The Tiger Faunus pointed to himself and said in choppy basic "My name… Jaune."

"It's nice to meet you, Jaune. I am Wither Schnee, and this is my family. You've already met my oldest daughter, Winter. This formal looking man next to me is my husband, Jacques, and the little fox girl in Winter's arms is my youngest daughter, Weiss." Wither introduced with a kind smile.

Upon making eye contact with his fellow Faunus, Jaune walked up to Weiss who was now on the ground. The two sniffed each other for a few seconds and seemed to decide that they like each other. They immediately hugged each other for warmth. Something that had Wither grinning and taking lots of pictures on her Scroll.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Looks like Jaune has just met the rest of the Schnee family. Well, all but Whitley. I have plans for him to turn out better than he was in Canon RWBY, but I don't know how to go about doing that. I think I can figure something out, but I'll need help from you - the readers - to do so. Which brings us to a new set of questions.**_

* * *

 _ **1.) How do you guys want me to go about making Weiss's brother, Whitley, into a better person?**_

 _ **2.) I plan for Jaune to have a shield in addition to his primary weapon. What kind of shield do you guys think I should go with? (Leaning more towards a shield styled like the one Omnimon X uses.)**_

 _ **3.) How do you guys think I should introduce Jaune to Ren and Nora? Should I go with how they met in Canon, or try something different?**_

 _ **4.) And finally, should Jaune encounter the White Fang? And if so, how should it go?**_

* * *

 _ **Thanks a bunch for reading this, guys! Hope to see some LONG REVIEWS. Bye guys!**_


End file.
